Fandomly Mansion
This is the mansion that the comm is imagined to be if it were a real place not on the net. Its whereabouts is unknown but it's been theorised that the Fandomly Mansion is capable of moving locations so that it's never in the same place for long. How this could be possible is unknown, though not much is known about how this mansion came to be. For as long as the Fandomly members have lived here, there are still many secrets about it that they've yet to discover. Please Note: Currently there is a max on there being only 10 bedrooms per floor. Please do not try to add anymore bedrooms to any of the lists. If you wish for a room on a floor that is maxed out, then either ask to share with someone already rooming on that floor or choose another floor. Ground Floor Bar Bathroom Concert Hall Dining Hall Foyer Hall of Flags Kitchen Indoor Courtyard Indoor Pool Containg a waterpark. Laundry Room Living Room First Floor Bathroom Bedrooms Bedrooms on this floor: *1st Bedroom: Snake's. *2nd Bedroom: Ven's. *3rd Bedroom: Tweaks'. *4th Bedroom: *5th Bedroom: *6th Bedroom: *7th Bedroom: *8th Bedroom: *9th Bedroom: *10th Bedroom: Common Room Electronic Gaming Room Music Room Snake's Workroom Studios Second Floor Arcade Ball Pit Room Bathroom Bedrooms Bedroom's on this floor: *1st Bedroom: Talon's. *2nd Bedroom: Cure and Mik's. *3rd Bedroom: Tina's. *4th Bedroom: *5th Bedroom: *6th Bedroom: *7th Bedroom: *8th Bedroom: *9th Bedroom: *10th Bedroom: Common Room Library Music Room Third Floor Bathroom Bedrooms Bedrooms on this floor: *1st Bedroom: *2nd Bedroom: *3rd Bedroom: *4th Bedroom: *5th Bedroom: *6th Bedroom: *7th Bedroom: *8th Bedroom: *9th Bedroom: *10th Bedroom: Common Room Home Cinema A room made specifically just to watch any film, TV show or youtube clip on a screen the size of a wall. It's sound proof so no sound from this room will escape or from outside this room will enter. The screen is connected to a computer as well as a DVD player and an old VHS player that still works. There is a shelf to the side with all films and series stored there, which decided by a rule from a majority of Fandomly members will not be taken outside of this room. Music Room Fourth Floor Bathroom Bedrooms Bedrooms on this floor: *1st Bedroom: Rai's *2nd Bedroom: *3rd Bedroom: *4th Bedroom: *5th Bedroom: *6th Bedroom: *7th Bedroom: *8th Bedroom: *9th Bedroom: *10th Bedroom: Communications Centre A room that can be used to contact the outside world. This is also where the technology to give all reception for anything such as internet and phones is stored. Members on this floor notably have the best reception compared to any other floor. Living Room Snack Storage Roof Astronomy Tower Helipad First Basement The door to this basement can be found in the kitchen on the Ground Floor. Bathroom Bedrooms Bedrooms on this floor: *1st Bedroom: Midori's *2nd Bedroom: *3rd Bedroom: *4th Bedroom: *5th Bedroom: *6th Bedroom: *7th Bedroom: *8th Bedroom: *9th Bedroom: *10th Bedroom: Second Basement Danger Room A training room from Hell, similar to the one in the X-Men. Gun Range Artillery Storage Third Basement Giant Mecha Room The Secret Floor No one is sure of where this floor is, nor of how to get there. The Fandomly members have climbed every stairwell and opened every door, yet they still cannot find this floor. The only evidence of its existance is that the Personifications of the comm apparently live there and sometimes talk about it. Outdoors Bush Farm Forest Gardens Of Japanese, French, English and Italian variety. Greenhouses Pyro's Bomb Range Underground AFV Storage Category:Browse